Generation of Miracles Reunite
by chelseadenisse
Summary: What if The Oath went along the lines of "Separate. Get Stronger. Reunite" What if instead of just Momoi there were two other girls on the team. OC POV.
1. Chapter 1

Short Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters. No one belongs to me besides Yuuki and Sakura.

I've only seen the anime, since in all of my bookstores, I can not find the manga so sorry and bear with me if I don't know most of their personalities so well. It's 99% probable that they'll be OOC.

Also this is my first story so I'm sorry if I'm not a very talented author.

Also this story will be an OC point of view (sorry~)

Chapter 1.

I stared blankly at the whiteboard in front of me, full of equations that I couldn't understand. My teacher was droning on and on about something I could care less about. I was in the middle of doodling in my notebook, pretending to take notes when my phone beeped, signaling a text message. I sat up straighter and blushed as everyone turned towards me. I looked at my teacher who was giving me a stern look.

"I-I uh, I'll see who it is then turn it off" I stuttered out as I looked down at my phone. My eyes scanned the message and I gave an aggravated groan.

_"Sakura-chan~_

_Meet me at our usual place, I have exciting news for you and Yuuki :D_

_After school, don't be late._

_ Love,_

_ Momoi"_

Momoi. My sweat dropped. She always chooses to embarrass me like this. I turned off my phone and set my eyes on the board again. But sadly, the little attention I had been paying was gone now. What would she want to talk about? I guess I'll find out.

When the bell rang, I picked up my materials and placed them in my bag. I pulled my wavy dark ebony hair in ponytail and was off at our favorite meeting place. Or at least, it was our favorite meeting place. Back in middle school. When we were in the Teiko Basketball Club. I shouldn't even say we were in it. More like working with it. We weren't players, just managers. The players were amazing, all of them extraordinary prodigies. They even adopted the nickname The Generation of Miracles. But, we're in high school now. The glory days have passed. I opened the door once I got to Maji Burger and looked around. I couldn't see that familiar pink hair that belongs to Momoi. I looked around again and my eyes landed on white-as-snow straight hair.

Yuuki Ashita.

I began walking towards her table and sat down. I was greeted by the cold light blue eyes which held little to no emotion that everyone usually associates with Yuuki. When she saw who I was, though, her expression changed. She smiled and her eyes held a warmth and wasn't there before.

"Sakura-san" She said with a friendly voice. Yuuki was like that. With strangers or people she didn't know well, she was very cold. But once you got to know her, she was the sweetest person. Then she sighed "Honestly, Momoi-san was the one who called this meeting and she's the one who's la-" she was cut off by a resounding giggle.

We turned around, already doing who it was. Momoi was running towards our table with a bright smile "Sakura-chan" she greeted me then turned to Yuuki "Yuuki-chan" and with that she sat down.

She was silent for a moment, most likely to let the suspension thicken, she was always very dramatic. Finally she said the words that I was least expecting to hear.

"Akashi-kun wants the team to reunite. Including us" She said happily, watching us carefully for our reactions.

My jaw dropped.

_Akashi Seijuro._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I saw Yuuki's eyes widen a little, but it was enough to let us know that she was surprised. She wasn't good with emotions and usually held that stoic face. She did have small changes in her expressions that let us know how she was feeling though. "About time. I'd almost thought that he had forgotten The Oath" she said in her usual calm voice.

The Oath. Right. I had forgotten. It was something the players agreed to, they were to separate and get stronger. Then reunite when Akashi thought the time was right. I didn't think it would be so soon, nor did I think we would be included in that. My thoughts were interrupted by Momoi.

"Akashi-kun wants us to get the boys together on Saturday and tell them the news" She said with a bright smile, "We'll be a team again. This is amazing" she added wistfully.

Yuuki and I nodded and we chatted for a while longer, about school, friends, boys, basketball. It'd been so long since we'd last seen each other that it seemed that we had endless things to talk about. Once it was getting late, we got up. Yuuki and Momoi went in the same direction since they in the same area. I went in the opposite direction, towards my home. I turned and waved as they walked away.

"Bye Sakura-chan~"

"See you, Sakura-san"

I smiled softly and turned back, heading towards my house. My thoughts traveling back to the news Momoi had brought us. Akashi Seijuro was the captain of Teiko's Basketball team. He's currently the captain of Rakuzan. He's frightening. Not just on the court. Everyone's come to respect him. Including me, but fear is in there as well.

But, I wonder how it will be like meeting the boys and becoming a team again. I've seen them since we've entered high school. Purely by coincidence. I would be walking down the street and hear my name. Or I would see them and we'd talk for a while. But nothing real.

Back in Teiko they were very serious. Winning is everything. I agree with that mentality. I mean, if you don't win, what's the point? But I do wish they were a bit friendlier with each other and with us. I wonder if they'd changed at all. If they'd even want to reunite again. I would expect so. In a few days, we'll round them up and see all of them together again. I grew excited as I approached my house, this could be good. This could be very good.

I entered my house and took off my shoes, placing my school back down and going up to my room. I did all my school work and changed into my sleeping clothes. I laid on my bed with one last thought before I fell asleep.

_We'll be the best in Japan._

* * *

**I'd like to wish Akashi a Happy Birthday!**

**Also, for the next few chapters it will include Momoi, Yuuki, and Sakura rounding up the GoM. Each boy gets his own chapter. **

**Tell me how you like Sakura/Yuuki so far. And the story in general :D**

**-Chelsea**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The week went by slowly. But finally Saturday arrived. I let my hair down and made my way towards Momoi's house. I kept my head down but looked up when I neared her street. When I did, I saw the shorter girl with white hair. "Yuuki!" I called and jogged so I could catch up. Now beside her, we both walked to Momoi's house. Once there, we knocked and waited. We heard a series of footsteps and Momoi opened the door.

"Let's go" she said, grabbing her green sweater and walking out with us, closing the door behind her. Once we were away from her house she spoke "I heard Kaijo were playing at a park nearby. Let's find Ki-chan"

Kise Ryouta. He was Teiko's copycat. A force to be reckoned with. He copied any move and did it perfectly. When they graduated he decided to attend Kaijo High. I'd heard how good they were but I never could make it to a game.

Yuuki agreed and so did I so we walked towards the park. Each of us were excited. I could tell by the bounce in Momoi's steps. The way Yuuki's fingers kept twitching. We would finally be a team again and we'd take Japan by storm.

When we reached the park we could see the team playing on the little basketball court. We stood behind the gate so we didn't disturb them. Instead we just watched the quick movements and every point scored. My eyes traveled from one player to the other, taking in their techniques. Analyzing is what we do best. Back in Teiko we each analyzed all of our players to see what we needed to strengthen. There were three of us so we made sure our data was as precise as possible.

"Amazing" I heard Yuuki whisper under her breath. I had to agree. It was obvious how strong each player was. But Kise had grown much stronger since the last time I'd seen him. They kept playing for a little while longer and finally the game ended.

We made our way over to Kise, well aware of the rest of the players' curious glances. Kise was sitting down, drinking water and his eyes widened as he saw us "Yuukicchi, Momocchi, Sakuracchi!" He acknowledged us.

Yuuki sighed "Don't call me that, Kise-kun" she shook her head but she knew he wouldn't stop with the nickname. Kise pouted at the apparent disregard for his well thought out nicknames.

We talked about the game. Us telling Kise how amazing it was while he just blushed and laughed modestly. Same old Kise. He was always the nicest of them all. His bubbly personality made being around him very entertaining. Finally, when we all seemed to have a quiet moment in our conversation he asked "So what brings you to my game?" He seemed to have become serious, which he always does when he knows something important is going on.

I looked at Momoi and Yuuki who were both looking at me. My sweat dropped. I always have to give the news. I'm more of the sensitive one of the group. Yuuki is cold, even still with the people she cares for, Momoi is too bubbly to take most things seriously, but I am very soft and care about the people I'm close to. I took a deep breath "Kise, Akashi-kun wants us to reunite" I paused letting the information sink in before continuing "We're rounding up everyone, starting with you"

Kise, I noticed, held his bottle of water tighter "Reunite. It's time, already?" he sighed and stood up, causing Momoi, Yuuki, and I to look up at him, he towered over us. "Could I think about it?" he asked glancing towards his team "I want to ask them what they think"

He really has changed. Before, he wouldn't even think twice, let alone care what his teammates thought. They must be quite a team to have been able to change him so much. I looked over at them, they were laughing and hitting each other. So...different than back at Teiko.

"You know how Akashi-kun get's when things don't go his way" Yuuki said calmly. He nodded slowly. He knew. We all knew.

Kise walked towards his team and said something. They're expressions varied from confusion, anger, and, to my surprise, sadness. Why sadness? It's just a teammate. They can replace him. Of course, he is a prodigy but there's others that could fit the power level of their team. It doesn't take a genius to know that Kise is way above them.

Kise walked back to us. He was sad. It was obvious but what wasn't obvious to me or, I saw by the confused look she had, Yuuki was why. When I glanced at Momoi she had a smile of grim understanding. What was I missing here? It's just a team, and he's going to go to a better team now. A team where he couldn't lose. That's all that matters.

Once he got to us, he grinned, the usual happy look he always had on was back. "Where to now?" he asked excitedly. The information must have finally sunk in all the way. He was going to be back on the team with the Generation of Miracles.

Momoi smiled as she saw his energy returning "My school, where I just so happen to know someone is practicing at"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. If you haven't noticed Yuuki is a bit of a Kuudere. Sakura is kind of a Dandere. You probably already know who the next chapter is.**

**Also I won't upload the next chapter until I get 3-5 reviews. Sorry but I need to know people actually like or are reading this.**

**-Chelsea**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"When he has nothing else to do, and he's not really tired, he comes here to practice sometimes" Momoi explained as we made our way toward Tōō Academy.

When we entered the gymnasium, a lone shooting the basketball. Each shot went in and he looked almost bored.

Aomine Daiki was the ace of the Generation of Miracles. His skill and agility were extremely strong. Even back in Teikō he quickly surpassed the rest of the players. But because of the strength power, no one could really defeat him so he lost interest in basketball, it's a shame, really.

Judging by how loud the gym door closed, he was obviously ignoring us. He continued shooting until he turned on his abruptly "Kise!" he called out, throwing the ball directly towards his face but Kise caught it before it could make contact "Let's play" he said with a grin, but it wasn't a happy one, more of a evil grin.

Kise smiled and made his way to the court. Before he could make it, though, the ball was taken from his hands "Eh?" he yelled in confusion and looked around for the missing ball.

Yuuki stood a few feet away from him, holding it in her palm "We're not here for that" she said coolly and threw the ball back at an irritated looking Aomine.

Kise smiled and scratched his head sheepishly "Sorry" he said and sat down at one of the benches.

Aomine grumbled and continued shooting "Yuuki, Satsuki, Sakura, this better be good" he said, although his eyes never met ours.

Yuuki and I both looked at Momoi. She was always closer to Aomine than anybody else was. She bit her lip and then nodded "Aomine-kun. It's time for us to reunite with everyone else" she said "Akashi-kun told us to get everyone today"

Aomine's slight pause in shooting let us know that he paid attention "No" he said simply then shot again, making the basket perfectly "What's the point another team if the same thing is going to happen. The only one who can beat me, is me" he said then finally turned to watch us carefully.

I spoke "Akashi is serious about this, Aomine. You know what happens when someone disobeys him"

Aomine glanced at me and laughed a cruel laugh "He's not our captain anymore. We don't have to be so afraid of him" he said but I noticed the tightening of his hold on the ball. Then he was silent for a bit "If Yuuki can steal the ball from me, I'll go" he said with a smirk.

Yuuki's eyes widened slightly from surprise then she went to stand in front of him without a word.

Aomine started dribbling and then suddenly he was behind her. His agility really had improved greatly "C'mon Yuuki, I expect more, weren't you the one that helped train Tetsu?" he asked tauntingly.

Yuuki turned around and watched him carefully. She studied him for a while before diving for the ball, her arm outstretched, it was quite graceful. However before she could touch it the ball disappeared.

Aomine sighed as he dribbled the ball again "I wasn't expecting you to be good, but this is sad" he said with a laugh. His eyes were taunting, as if he were waving a piece of string in front of a kitten.

Yuuki slowly smiled. _Uh-oh_. She never smiled like that. Unless she was really angry. She moved fast, granted not as fast as Aomine but faster than most players. She squatted down and slapped the ball mid-dribble and it flew across the court. She smirked up at Aomine from her squatting position "What were you saying?"

He fell silent. One minute he had the ball and the next it was across the court. His eyes flashed angrily as he stared at her and for a minute I thought he was going to lash out. I wasn't the only one judging by how Momoi stiffened and how Kise leaned forward, ready to step in. But instead he put his arm around her shoulders and grinned "I always _did_ like you" at which point she rolled her eyes.

Momoi and I stood up while Kise stayed sitting, now grinning like a maniac from the display shown in front of him. We walked up to them and looked at Aomine expectantly. He stared down at us before sighing "Let's go then" he said then let go of Yuuki and went to retrieve his basketball.

Kise got up "I do want a rematch though" he called out to him with a bright smile as he got up himself, following us out the door.

Aomine glanced at him and scoffed "Why? You already know what's going to happen" he said as he pushed himself through the doors.

We shook our head as they bickered back and forth about the outcome of their match.

Two down. Three to go.

* * *

**I know it's not my best work. But I did the best I could with this chapter. You got to learn a little bit of what Yuuki did in the past. I actually really love her character. I based her loosely off of Kuroko if you haven't guessed it already.**

**Also I really love Aomine. I adored writing this chapter. **

**Leave your reviews. They really make me happy :) Give me ideas that you think I should use. I'll take them into consideration! **

**I hope you like it!**

**-Chelsea**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Let's get some food, I'm hungry" Kise whined for about the fourth time. Yuuki, Momoi and I looked at each other. We've said no all the other times he's asked but if he keeps asking, we'll end up hitting him. We sighed in defeat and nodded.

Aomine sighed "Good, I need food too" he said and we began looking for a restaurant. As we searched I felt many gazes on us. I blushed slightly, I hated attention. Some people call me anti-social but I'm just shy. Well, we are walking two attractive guys so I guess I should have expected getting watched. I looked up at Aomine and Kise, they were attractive, I suppose. But I didn't see them that way, more like brothers.

I shook my head and continued looking for restaurants. We found a few but since I'm kind of a picky eater, we didn't stay to eat at any. I silently thanked them for taking me into account.

We were still searching when Momoi abruptly ran forward screeching "Midorin! Midorin!" I watched her with growing embarrassment. But when she stopped, panting, in front of a very irritated green haired man, I froze. Well, look at our luck.

Midorima Shintarō was the vice-captain and shooter of The Generation of Miracles. He's known for his shots. He's able to shoot the ball from any position and make it. It's terrifying to watch that sort of power. When we seperated, he went to Shutoku. I've seen his recent games and he's gotten much better since the last time I saw him.

"Yo, Midorima!" Aomine called and walked over to them, followed by Kise waving with a smile "Midorimacchi!" Yuuki and I went after them.

Midorima's gaze flicked from Momoi to us "What's going on?" He asked but before we could answer "Shin-chan~ I found a good place to eat!" was yelled out.

We looked over his shoulder to see, what I recognized to be, his teammate, Takao, pointing into a small restaurant. He was smiling but when he saw us, his expression became one of confusion "Who are they?" he asked, most likely referring to the girls since he obviously knew Aomine and Kise.

Aomine gave a mischievous smile "Good, we've been trying to find a good place to eat for a while, thanks to Sakura we haven't found anywhere yet" he said as he patted me on my head, much to my irritation, on his way towards the eating place Takao had been pointing at and going in.

Kise perked up "We're eating with Midorimacchi, yay!" he cheered and followed Aomine in. Momoi smiled brightly up at Midorima and went in herself.

Midorima was searching for words and finally blurted "Eh, what just happened?" he said looking down at us. He always thought we were the most sensible ones, since we were the ones that thought similarly to him.

Yuuki shrugged "You can never know with them" she said with her usual emotionless tone and expression, but then she smiled "I'm hungry so I'm not going to question it" she said and went in, passing a extremely confused Midorima and Takao, with me at her heels.

We sat down at a table that was big enough for the five of us plus Midorima and Takao. We were looking down at what we wanted, when Midorima and Takao finally decided to join us. They sat down quietly.

Kise looked at Midorima "Midorimacchi, how was your last game?" he asked with a big smile.

"Go to hell" Midorima said as he fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and picked up the menu.

Kise pouted at that and whined "I was trying to be nice" he said but went back to picking his food.

We ordered and the food came fairly quickly. We all stared at Aomine, his plate stacked high with meat "A-Aomine, are you eating all that yourself?" I stammered in bewilderment, I almost forgot how big his appetite was.

Aomine looked up, food in his mouth as he muttered "What? It's not that much" he said as he continued eating, apparently not bothered by everyone staring at him.

Midorima placed a big teddy bear on the table, next to Takao and began eating. Takao looked at the bear then at Midorima.

"Shin-chan! I can't eat with this" he said loudly. He began to move it over but was stopped with a heavy glare from Midorima.

That's right. Midorima always had a thing for zodiac signs and lucky items. I had gotten so used to it, I almost didn't notice he had the bear with him.

Momoi grabbed the teddy bear and placed it in her lap. Cooing over how adorable it was. She hugged it with a giggle.

Midorima tsk'd "Momoi, give it back" he said in an exasperated voice, reaching over the table. Momoi just held it away from him "Midorin~ It's so cute, let me hold it" she responded. All the while Kise was trying to get food from Yuuki's plate and Aomine was watching them, stuffing food in his mouth.

Well this became a disaster quickly. But this is how it was in Middle School and I sort of relish it. We always used to argue and end up looking absolutely mad to anyone just peering in at us.

Finally everything seemed to become less chaotic. Midorima stopped trying to get the bear back when Momoi showed signs of tears and settled back in his seat. He ate for a while then finally said "Why are you all together?"

Yuuki answered with no hesitation "We're rounding the old team up" she said and put a piece of shrimp in her mouth.

Midorima seemed to stiffen "A-Already?" he asked with an uncharacteristic stutter. I saw Takao look at him, confused but he seemed to ignore him.

I nodded "Yeah, the team's getting back together" I said with a smile. This was good news. Why was he not showing any sign of being happy?

Midorima stayed silent, his mouth set in a straight line. Takao took this opportunity to speak "Shin-chan already has a team. Shutoku" He said as if we didn't know already.

I studied him, he didn't have anything outstanding about him. His physical ability was alright, not the best. I certainly don't understand why someone as strong as Midorima is hanging out with someone like him.

"He's going to a better team. One where victory is guaranteed. That's all there is to basketball. Winning is everything. What's the point of playing if you aren't the best?" Yuuki commented in between bits of shrimp then looked at him with cold eyes that could make anyone flinch. I told you, she was very cold to strangers.

Takao looked surprised at her then looked down at his food. His clenched his jaw then turned to Midorima who was still silent.

Aomine spoke up, having finished his food "It isn't that bad. At least we don't have to worry about trying so hard. We'll win anyway" he shrugged and leaned back on his chair.

Kise frowned slightly at Aomine "It isn't all about winning" he muttered.

Yuuki, Aomine, and I looked at him in shock. What did he mean? If it isn't about winning then what else is there?

Momoi nodded "Ki-chan's right!" she exclaimed, which in turn made Kise pout at the use of that nickname.

Aomine muttered a "Feh" of indifference as Midorima stood up "I have to talk to my team first" he said, taking the teddy bear from Momoi's arms "Where are you going after this, Sakura?" he asked turning to me since Momoi was currently arguing with Aomine and Yuuki was stuffing her mouth with shrimp.

I shrugged "Probably going to look for Murasakibara" I answered, looking at him confused. Why does he care what his team thinks about the whole thing? He doesn't have to ask for permission.

He nodded, ignoring my expression "I'll meet up with you guys later with my answer. Come, Takao" he said, walking out.

Takao looked at us briefly, a frown on his face as he followed him "Wait!" he yelled as he ran after him.

Momoi stopped arguing with Aomine and looked at the door and Yuuki stopped eating, doing the same. All five of us looked at each other with the same expression.

_What just happened?_

I didn't expect any of them to actually do that. Especially not the always calm and collected Midorima.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) **

**I'm proud of this story so far. Some (if not all) of them are out of character but I'm not their original writer so of course there will be differences so don't expect them to be exactly how they are in the Manga/Anime.**

**Tell me what you think of the plot, my made up characters (i.e. Sakura and Yuuki), and give me suggestions of what you think I should do.**

**-Chelsea**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

After Midorima left, we all got pretty quiet. We finished up our food (except for Yuuki who took another plate of shrimp to go) and left. We weren't in much of a hurry to find Murasakibara since we had plenty of time, having found Kise, Aomine, and Midorima rather quickly. We decided to walk around in the park for a bit. Aomine had his hands stuffed in his pockets, silent as usual. Momoi and Kise were laughing about something and Yuuki was eating.

I still had my mind on the scene Midorima had made. I looked down, my black hair shielding my face. I still didn't understand why he left. Back in Middle School he wouldn't have hesitated. What's changed since then?

"I...um..think we should….find Murasaki...bara" Yuuki said every pause was because of her eating. She's right. As always, she was the one that thought clearly, not affected by the events that have happened.

Murasakibara was the center for The Generation of Miracles. He specialized in blocking. His height helped with that. He didn't really like basketball but he was skilled at it so he played. When we graduated he left for Yōsen High. I went to many of his games and he's still as good and terrifying as always.

"Yeah! I think we should start at a candy store. He always did like it there" Momoi said, her fore finger on her chin, remembering all the times Murasakibara went to those stores.

Aomine groaned slightly "Why can't we just wait until he comes to us?" he said, and laid down on a park bench.

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi whined "Don't be so lazy" she scolded, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him up, but he didn't even budge.

"Oi, Satsuki let me go" he said and turned over on his side, closing his eyes. Momoi pouted at him.

Kise shrugged and took the basketball Aomine had been carrying around all day "I'm going to find a court" he said and walked away.

I sighed and shook my head "I'll search for him then" but I doubt Momoi and Aomine heard me, they were too busy arguing as always. But I'm not complaining, their arguments always made me laugh.

I was already out of the park and walking towards the candy shop when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Yuuki, still eating. She smiled slightly when she saw she had my attention "I wasn't going to stay and watch them arguing" she shrugged.

I laughed and we walked side by side. We were keeping a look out for Murasakibara but at the same time we talked about random things. Yuuki was my closest friend, closer than Momoi was to me, but only because I met her first. We're polar opposites. While I'm pretty shy to talk to people, she's not afraid to say what's on her mind, not caring if she hurts their feelings. I like talking and she likes it better to be listening. She eats a lot and my appetite is scarce. Also, this is a funny coincidence but, her hair is white and mine's black. When we separated, we lost contact, sadly. I silently thanked Momoi and even Akashi for bringing us together again.

We got to the candy shop and went inside. I sighed in disappointment when he wasn't in there. He wasn't anywhere in town and he wasn't in the candy shop. Where could he be? How hard could it be to find a 6' 10" tall purple haired boy.

Yuuki shook her head, placing down the chopsticks she had been using to eat on her plate "Let's go back to the others" she suggested to which I nodded.

I was walking out when I bumped into someone. I looked up to apologize and froze. I had to crane my neck to be able to look at his face. His height was massive compared to my 5' 2" height.

He looked down at me with a bored expression until he saw who I was "Eh? Saku-chin?" he asked, drawing out the words.

"Murasakibara!" I said with a big smile. He was my favorite out of the boys. Childish, I suppose but that's what made him fun to be around.

Yuuki stood on her tip toes then looked up at him to be able to see him fully (she _was_ 4' 7" after all) "Hi Murasaki-kun" she said, she was pretty lazy herself and often didn't even like finishing his long name.

Murasakibara looked down at her and smiled slightly, he always teased her about her height "Yuu-chin" he greeted then looked confused "What are you doing here?"

I smiled happily "Looking for you actually" Murasakibara, who was taking some shrimp from Yuuki's plate, stopped and looked at me confused.

"Ah? Why?" He asked putting the shrimp in his mouth then turned around and began walking around the candy shop, picking his favorite candies.

Yuuki and I trailed behind him "Remember the Oath?" Yuuki asked somewhat mad, after all, he _did_ eat her shrimp.

Murasakibara glanced at her before picking more sweets "Mm" he said in confirmation. He picked up all of the sweets he had chosen and went to the cash register. He sighed "Ne, you don't have two dollars, do you?"

Yuuki shook her head and I sighed, digging into the pockets of my denim jeans and fishing out three dollars "Here" He responded with a slowly said thank you then went to pick out one more chocolate bar and paid for everything. He took the bag and walked out, us following behind.

"Well, Akashi thinks it's time for us to reunite" I said, unsure if he was paying attention since he was digging into the bag, coming out with a chocolate bar. He unwrapped it and began eating.

Finally when he sensed that I was waiting for an answer he shrugged "Aka-chin said so?" he asked and when we nodded in response he nodded "Ok"

I sighed in relief. Of course it would be that easy. Murasakibara always complies to Akashi. I think it's fear but I'm not sure. I guess after what happened with Midorima, I was sort of paranoid.

I heard a disappointed "oh" from behind me, I glanced backwards and saw Yuuki looking down at her empty plate. She frowned and went to throw it away in the nearest bin. When she came back she looked up at Murasakibara expectantly to which he glared down at her.

She and him always had little matches to see who could eat more. They're appetites were something to be reckoned with, even Aomine couldn't eat that much.

We headed back to the park, dragging Murasakibara with us. We stopped when we saw someone at the gates to the park.

"Midorima-kun?" Yuuki called towards him. He looked at us, his jaw set. He came to give us the answer.

"Mido-chin~" Murasakibara called, completely unaware of the tense atmosphere, and took another bite of chocolate.

Midorima regarded him with a nod then opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him "Let's meet up with the others first"

We walked back to the bench, to see Aomine sleeping and Momoi trying to wake him up. Kise was laughing at them. When they saw us Momoi brightened "Muk-kun!" she yelled out happily and ran towards us

She was followed by Kise who was yelling "Murasakicchi!" and then stopped when he saw Midorima "Midorimacchi, finally have an answer?" he teased but his facial expression was serious.

Momoi stopped running when she saw Midorima "Midorin?"

Midorima shoved his hands in his pockets "I went to tell my team and while they were yelling at me, I thought about it and I think that I should reunite with you guys, it'll strengthen my abilities" he said.

Momoi jumped with a squeal "I knew you'd come around Midorin!" she said and threw her arms around him, giggling.

Midorima froze "M-Momoi, get off me" he said struggling in her arms. Yuuki and I looked at each other and then hugged him as well, causing him to fall on his back as he yelled out a "help"

Kise laughed "Hug Midorimacchi time~" he screamed and jumped on Midorima's laying form.

Aomine slowly woke up from his sleep and was greeted with Midorima on the ground, being attacked by the girls and Kise while Murasakibara was watching, eating a chocolate bar. He blinked in surprise. _This has got to be a dream._

* * *

**Well this chapter was more on the sillier/nostalgic side of things. **

**I hope you like it !**

**Also, my favorite out of the boys really ****_is _****Murasakibara. Who's your favorite?**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter, the plot, my characters (Yuuki and Sakura), and give me suggestions, I'll take them into account.**

**-Chelsea**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"Ok that's all of you, let's get to Maji and we'll talk about how all of this will happen" I smiled at the 4 boys sitting on the ground at the park (the bench was too small for all of them).

"Um, Sakura-chan, what about Tetsu-kun?" Momoi said from behind me "Akashi-kun wanted him to be a part of this too"

I mentally facepalmed, how could I forget him?

Kuroko Tetsuya. He was the Phantom Sixth Man of the team. He was exceptional at passing and he had very low presence so it was very easy to forget him or not see him at all. While all the other members went to strong schools, he went to Seirin High. I never really understood him nor did I understand his decision to go to that school.

Kise picked up his phone "I'll call him and see where he is" he said and dialed his number. He was silent for a while then he cried out "He hung up on me. I thought we were friends" He looked down at his phone in disappointment then it vibrated and his face brightened "He said he's practicing"

I sighed, I didn't feel like walking to Seirin. I was the laziest out of all the girls. Yuuki was right behind me on that one but she didn't like showing "weakness", as she put it, so she put up with her tiredness.

Nonetheless, we all began walking towards Kuroko's school. Granted, about halfway there I begged Murasakibara to carry me, and he gave me a piggy back ride the rest of the way while eating chips at the same time, Momoi and Kise were trying to spark a conversation, unsuccessfully, with Aomine while Yuuki and Midorima were talking, most likely grumbling about my laziness or Momoi and Kise's overly bubbly personalities.

When we finally arrived at Seirin, Murasakibara finally put me down. Momoi, Yuuki and I were trying to figure out how to approach Kuroko. He wasn't like the rest of the team. He had a very strong opinion about us. Him agreeing to joining us was very slim but we had to persuade him somehow.

We told the boys to stay outside, not wanting to risk that their presence could affect Kuroko's thinking. We entered the gym without hesitation and as quietly as possible, we wanted to see them practice for a bit.

We stayed in the shadows and watched them. They weren't as good as Tōō, Yōsen, Kaijō, or Shūtoku but they were a strong team. I found Kuroko fairly quickly. It was always easy for me to see him, probably because I'm fairly shy and to make up for my inability to socialize, I tend to be somewhat of a people watcher, my vision rather sharp. Back in middle school, Akashi used to tell me it would make a great advantage if I ever decided to become a player.

Momoi found Kuroko and giggled when she did, she's been in love with him for quite some time, I was sort of surprised that she wasn't over him yet.

Yuuki was the first one of us to find him, after all, she _did_ train him so finding him would have been pretty easy for her.

I studied the players carefully, I spotted the ace quickly. He was fantastic, better than average players, but still nothing compared to the Miracles' power. He reminds me of Aomine in a way.

My gaze moved to a guy wearing glasses. He seemed to be the one giving orders, captain maybe. He was good, not exceptional like the ace. All of them had their individual talents but none of them really excelled in them.

I was disappointment._ This_ was the team that beat_ Midorima and Kise_? I knew that my feelings were mutual by the way I saw Yuuki narrow her eyes in anger. Momoi seemed undisturbed by the weakness of the team because she was smiling. Why was she smiling? Someone as talented as Kuroko shouldn't be on this team.

Kuroko had definitely grown, not only were his passes a lot better but he seemed more determined now. He still had the same stoic face, his personality was a lot like Yuuki, although he was sweeter but they both had problems showing their feelings.

When the team had settled down and were taking a small break, we decided to make ourselves known. When we walked to the center of the court all eyes were on us. I fought the urge to shrink back behind Yuuki and Momoi.

Momoi smiled brightly "Tetsu-kun~" she exclaimed and went to hug him. She giggled happily and squeezed him to her.

Yuuki seemed to have gotten tired of the stares and looked at the players with her usual cold expression, causing them to flinch back.

A girl with a boyish appearance came up to us "Can I help you?" she asked professionally. By the clipboard she was holding, she was probably the manager.

"We're here to see Kuroko" I replied kindly "We need to talk to him about something important"

The team began muttering to themselves, something about "lucky bastard". I rolled my eyes as the girl looked back at Kuroko who was trying to disentangle himself from Momoi. She turned back to me "Alright, make it quick, they still have to get back to practicing. I'm the coach, Riko"

I raised an eyebrow. Coach, huh? That's unexpected. I slipped past her, Yuuki right behind me and stopped in front of Kuroko. I ruffled his hair as a way of greeting "Hi Kuroko"

He nodded at me and smiled slightly "Good morning, Sakura-san. Can you please get Momoi-san off of me?" he said.

I laughed and grabbed Momoi by her collar "You have to learn to control your happiness" I scolded and separated her from Kuroko. Momoi pouted but came to stand next to me.

Yuuki looked at Kuroko and cracked a small smile "Good to see you, Kuroko-kun" she said. She seemed really happy to see him, to see how much he's grown must be a big accomplishment for her.

Kuroko nodded in acknowledgment at her then turned to look at all of us "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

Yuuki replied "Akashi-kun wants us to reunite. He planned it back in middle school but he's putting it in action right now" she said, the words were intense but she said in almost like you say an afterthought.

Kuroko stiffened at that. He looked between all of us and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the redheaded ace of the group "Akashi? The former captain of the Generation of Miracles?" That was when I noticed that the whole team was listening in to our conversation.

"_The_ Captain. Nothing former about it" Yuuki all but hissed at him, her eyes narrowed. She didn't like him. Interesting. Yuuki might be cold but that's only because she doesn't know how to show her emotions very well but it's rare when she doesn't like someone.

The redhead looked taken aback by her anger and Kuroko piped up "Kagami-kun, these are the former managers of Teikō, you already know Momoi" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, of course Momoi had already visited Kuroko "This is Sakura" he introduced me and I smiled softly "And this is Yuuki" he said and the respect in his tone was obvious.

'Kagami' looked down at us and then at Kuroko "What do they mean, reunite?" he asked and the rest of the team slowly joined us.

"Yeah, he already has a team" Glasses said, causing all of the other players to nod in agreement.

"But Tetsu-kun, this is great. We'll all be a team again" Momoi said with a big smile "Isn't it exciting?"

Kuroko looked from us to his team "I like it here. This team is about teamwork and loving basketball, even if you lose"

My smile faded. _What?_

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it (:**

**I'm giving Kuroko two (possibly three) chapters because he would've been very stubborn to news like this.**

**Tell me what you think of the plot, my characters, and give me suggestions on future chapters.**

**Also review this story if you liked it.**

**-Chelsea**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"Kuroko, I know your views are different from ours but you can't honestly believe this team can be better for you than us." I said incredulously. The team had begun to form a protective barrier behind Kuroko, ready to defend him.

Riko's gaze hardened on us "We can be just as good for him as you are" she said, her head held high.

Momoi shook her head slowly "But Tetsu-kun" her voice wavered and she looked at him, pleadingly.

Kuroko sighed "I'm sorry, but this team is better for me. That's what I believe. What's a victory if you're not happy?"

Yuuki stood in front of him, even though she was much shorter she still seemed to tower over him "But you don't feel happy when you lose. You feel disheartened" she said, her voice was emotionless but that's what made her words sting.

Kagami placed his hand on Kuroko's head and looked at us rather coldly "I don't know what's going on, but Kuroko's not leaving anytime soon" he said and smirked.

Kuroko set his jaw and looked at each of us carefully "I'm not joining that team again, I'm sorry" he bowed his head in a form of apology.

"You're crazy" I said and stormed off. I knew Kuroko was stubborn but this was just ridiculous, can't he see that this is for the best? Who cares if we're not the friendliest team, we still win, what more could we want?

I felt everyone's gazes on me as I left and heard Momoi and Yuuki continue to argue with Seirin and Riko while trying to persuade Kuroko. I pushed through the gym doors and went to the boys again, I now knew we couldn't do this alone.

They all looked up at me when I stood in front of them. I crossed my arms and took a deep breath "He's not listening to us"

Aomine, who was laying down, scoffed "You expected him to?" he said and yawned as if he were bored.

I scowled and swatted his arm "I'm serious, Aomine. You all need to go in there and talk to him"

Murasakibara looked up from his pocky "I thought you wanted us to stay here because we'd make things worse" he said, confused.

I sighed and closed my eyes, frustration bubbled up inside of me, I thought it would be easier than this.

"Kuroko won't listen to us" Midorima said in a matter-of-fact tone as he pushed his glasses up.

I opened my mouth to answer but Kise stood abruptly "Well, let's try. Besides, I haven't seen Kurokocchi in a while" he grinned and walked to the entrance. I couldn't help the small smile that broke free, he was always the optimist.

Murasakibara looked after him thoughtly then sighed and stood up, placing a pocky in his mouth and began to follow him.

Midorima looked at them then at me and once he saw my glare he reluctantly stood up, grumbling on his way to the doors.

I stared down at Aomine and he opened one eye "What?" he said and closed his eyes again "I'm not going"

A laugh erupted from me "Yes you are" I said and took out a magazine that I had prepared in case he refused to rejoin "I'll give you this" I said waving it in front of his face.

He looked at the magazine for a while then groaned and stood up. Snatching it from my hands and walked over to the doors.

I grinned in triumph and followed him. The boys were waiting outside for me and I pushed opened the doors and walked in, they were following behind me.

Everyone in the team except for Kuroko and surprisingly, Kagami who just smirked, froze and stared the group. Kise grinned and glomped Kuroko, failing when Kuroko merely stepped out of his way, causing Kise to fall.

Kuroko looked down at him then at us "You brought everyone?" he asked, surprise coloring his tone.

Murasakibara looked down at him and smiled "Kuro-chin. We're going to be teammates again" he said, patting Kuroko's head.

Kuroko looked at him in frustration "No, we won't" he said slapping his hand away "I'm staying in Seirin"

Kise looked up at him with wide eyes "But Kurokocchi!" He whined "We were a great team back in middle school"

Momoi nodded vigorously "He's right! We were practically unstoppable" she said, tugging on Kuroko's arm.

Kuroko looked down, I could tell he was getting angry. Aomine, who was watching him silently, a small smirk on, spoke up "If this team can beat us, then they can have you. But if they can't, you'll have to come with us" he said, twirling the basketball he had around.

Kuroko's head snapped up in alarm at his suggestion. Everyone in Seirin froze and looked at Aomine as did everyone else. I stayed silent, I had to admit, it was a pretty good idea. No way we'd lose to them, but I doubt they'd be stupid enough to agree. Yuuki slowly smirked as she looked at the hesitant faces of Seirin and Momoi smiled softly.

Riko started shaking her head but before she could refuse Kagami grinned "Let's do it!" he said, causing his whole team to glare at him and Kuroko to tense up but he ignored it.

Aomine grinned evilly "Great" he said and then glanced at us girls "You three can see what we need to improve on during the game" he said and got in position as did Kise and Midorima. Murasakibara gave me his bag of sweets and went to his place on the court.

I rolled my eyes and began rummaging around the bag until I found chips. I opened it and began eating, ignoring the glare thrown at me by Murasakibara for eating his food. I glanced at the other team.

Riko seemed to be yelling at Kagami who stood tall, defending himself, obviously. Eventually she turned to the team and gave a few orders, then sent them to their positions on the court, Kuroko included.

Momoi was sitting in the right of me and looked at the court excitedly while Yuuki, on the left, leaned back on the bench "This is going to be interesting"

Riko hesitated for a moment glancing at her team, warily before blowing the whistle.

The game began.

* * *

**This was a short chapter (well shorter than normal) but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**As usual, review and tell me what you think of the story, my original characters, and what should happen in future chapters.**

**-Chelsea**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The tip off began right after the whistle. To my surprise, Seirin took the ball. I raised my eyebrow. That was unexpected. But what was even crazier was that they actually made a basket that Murasakibara could have easily stopped. Then it hit me, they were toying with them. Giving them the points on purpose. I couldn't help but laugh. Who said we weren't generous?

I felt Riko glare at me, she must've figured it out as well. Still, underestimating our opponents is dangerous. I watched as Seirin made a few points, Kagami's jumps were impressive, but I could tell they were wearing him down.

The boys finally sprung into action, they stole the ball every so often, Aomine, Kise, and Midorima making shot after shot while Murasakibara just concentrated on stopping Seirin's baskets, but he made his own dunks. They still didn't work very well together but the were better than the last time I'd seen them.

I saw Kise stiffen as Kuroko stole the ball from him. The player with light brown hair from Seirin got a rebound, his hands were huge, I noticed. Yuuki had her arms crossed, lips in a thin line as she watched the game, her eyes sliding from player to player, sometimes making a soft sound of disapproval. Momoi was watching with a grin, her eyes sparkling.

We were ahead by 10 points, I was semi surprised that they were that close to our score but even more surprised at how determined Seirin still looked.

That's when they seemed different, they began passing the ball quickly, they were more efficient, using their teamwork against us. A player with a cute face grabbed the ball and passed it to his right, the ball bounced towards the basket then got dunked in by Kagami. To the naked eye, the ball moved seemingly by itself but I could see Kuroko there, panting slightly.

Momoi's smile faded slightly as she saw how drained Kuroko looked. His misdirection only work for _so long._ Aomine seemed to notice this too because he chuckled and took the ball, running and stopped in front of Kuroko in a taunting way but before he stopped fully, he moved the the left swiftly and took a shot at the basket, scoring.

The player, who I now recognized to be, Kiyoshi Teppei took the ball and went to make a dunk, but the ball was slapped out of his hands, Murasakibara was looking down at him, with a slight smirk on his face.

The game ended after that, the whistle blew. The Seirin team was taking panting and went to drink water. Our boys took a few deep breaths, sweating slightly and looked towards the scoreboard.

92 - 60. _We won._

Momoi jumped up and shrieked happily. Yuuki let loose a small smile. I let out a big whoop, then looked towards Seirin's team. They were looking at the board with dread and Kuroko was looking down, his eyes shaded by his hair.

My smile faded slightly, he still wasn't happy. But, I decided as my smile returned, he'll feel differently once we begin practicing together again. The boys walked towards us, taking their water bottles that we remembered to bring and Murasakibara snatched his bag of sweets back. They sat down and exchanged thoughts of the game.

Momoi ran towards Kuroko with a big laugh "Tetsu-kun!" she yelled and jumped on him in a hug. Kuroko barely moved, just a slight squirm in her embrace.

Yuuki and I walked towards them, the team moved to stand in front of Kuroko, and consequently, Momoi. I stopped moving and crossed my arms "A deal is a deal. We get Kuroko now"

Momoi made a gasp of surprise as Kuroko practically threw her off, he walked in front of his team "What about what I feel?" he asked angrily "I want to stay here" The thing about Kuroko is that when he's mad, he's still pretty calm. His face is in a slight scowl but his tone of voice is calm. It's scarier than screaming, in my opinion.

Yuuki moved forward but he took a step back "Kuroko-kun, just give it a chance. Just come with us, practice, have a game with the new team and if you don't like it you come back to Seirin" she said hesitantly, she couldn't necessarily keep that promise, it was up to Akashi. She knew that and so did Kuroko but he still seemed to be considering it. If Yuuki had a soft spot, Kuroko was it.

Kuroko glanced at her, Momoi, me and then finally at the boys, who were watching us carefully. He sighed and turned his back on us, looking at Seirin now "I'll come back if I decide to" he said softly.

Kagami erupted "_What?_ Kuroko you don't have to do this. They have to respect your choice" he said "And besides, you're my shadow. You promised you'd help me be the best in Japan"

My eyes widened slightly, Kuroko had a new light? I guess it didn't surprise me much.

"You'll do fine on your own and besides, I'll come back" he said, looking down. A chuckle resounded and when I looked back, I didn't notice that the boys had gotten up and were standing behind us.

"Don't be so sure, you might like it, Tetsu" Aomine said with a smirk, placing his hand on Kuroko's head.

Momoi watched them, her eyes turned glassy and she smiled at the little show in front of her, she'd been wanting them to reconcile for a while now.

Kuroko slapped his hand away and picked up his duffel back, making a point to not look at Seirin, who now had a look of rage on their faces.

He walked towards us and Kise grinned "Kurokocchi, we'll be on the same team again!" he yelled out happily.

Midorima looked at Kuroko in silence for a while then turned to us "Where are we going now?"

Momoi smiled softly "Maji Burger"

Murasakibara perked up but deflated once I shook my head "We're not buying any food"

Aomine scoffed and walked out of the gym, twirling his basketball in his hands.

Kise and Kuroko followed, Kuroko looking down in sadness and Kise trying to spike him in conversation. Murasakibara and Yuuki followed, sharing a few snacks. Momoi sprinted after Kuroko.

I looked back at Seirin, Riko was now pacing while Kagami sat down, his face in his hands. Kiyoshi was saying something and Glasses and the player with the cute face were angrily talking.

I shook my head and left, chasing after the others.

We arrived at Maji Burger a little while later. The boys were silent, besides Kise who was still trying to cheer up Kuroko. They sat down and after a while of them begging, we _finally_ broke down and bought them burgers.

They sitting in a booth and eating, stealing food from each other occasionally. Even Kuroko seemed content.

Yuuki, Momoi, and I were standing up, whispering to one another about how this would happen and how excited we were.

"Satsuki, Ashita, and Suzuki" A voice said calmly from behind us. The boys stopped eating and looked up as we stiffened. I felt a hand on my shoulder "Good job. You even collected Tetsuya"

I looked to my right and forced a smile up at the owner of the soft voice.

"Hello Akashi"

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Read & Review.**

**Give me suggestions. **

**-Chelsea.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Even after a year of not seeing him, he was still as intimidating as ever. His gaze left you feeling scared. That was why he was such a good Captain. The best actually.

Akashi ignored my greeting and looked at each of us in turn, and it took me longer than I care to admit to realize that he was analyzing us, seeing how much we've grown stronger, then grinned maliciously "I was right about this" he said and sat down next to Murasakibara and Aomine.

Of course he was. He was _always_ right. We all knew that.

He glanced at Momoi, Yuuki, and I, still standing and sighed "Sit down" he ordered. We complied. I've seen what Akashi did to people who were disobedient, and I never want it to happen to me.

Akashi slowly smiled at us, what a terrifying sight that was. His gold and red eyes watched us with a sort of evil glint "I'm proud of you, Satsuki" he said then turned to Yuuki and me "You too, Ashita and Suzuki"

Momoi let out a small smile and Yuuki nodded, keeping her eyes on the table. Yuuki was not the type of girl who was shy, if anything she'd look straight into your eyes in a challenging way, but with Akashi, it was different.

Aomine spoke up, he was either really brave or really stupid. I was willing to bet for the latter "Akashi, what'd you want us for anyway?"

Akashi looked at him "I want to bring us back. I heard someone talking about the Generation, they said we weren't the best" he said and shrugged lightly "I'm proving those idiots wrong"

"So, what are we doing now, Akashicchi?" Kise asked, his tone and expression serious.

Akashi stood up "Now that you've agreed, you can go home, sleep, go to school, then we'll start practicing" he said and walked towards the door "Be at my house at 4, I'll take you to the place that we'll be practicing in" he said then walked out of the restaurant.

We stayed quiet for a minute then Momoi spoke up "Akashi-kun's really serious about this" she said then gave an over dramatic sigh "I'm going to head home, this is too much for one day. I feel like I'm in a drama show" she giggled and stood up.

Aomine finished his burger and grumbled "I guess I better go with you. We live in the same neighbourhood and it's dark outside" he said, picking up his basketball and leading her out of the restaurant with one final wave at us.

I smiled, no matter how much he'd deny it, he really was protective of Momoi, I mean he's walking her home just because it's night already and he doesn't want her to get hurt.

Yuuki looked at her watch and her eyes widened a bit "I have to go" she said then waved at us, not smiling but I could tell she was happy with how the day had gone, she just couldn't show it "Bye minna-san" she said and walked out.

Midorima stared after her then got up, threw away his food and picked up his teddy bear "I'll go with her, my house is near her area" he said and nodded at us before jogging to catch up with Yuuki.

Murasakibara was still eating and I figured I'd wait for him to finish. We lived only about two blocks away and besides, I was pretty afraid of walking in the dark but with a giant beside me, no way someone would hurt me.

Kuroko was staring at the door and then he stood up "I'm leaving, my dog's here" he said, picking up his duffel bag.

I raised an eyebrow "You have a dog?" I searched my memory but I didn't remember him having a pet.

He nodded and went to the door, picking up a small dog with white and black fur. I followed him and as I stared into the familiar eyes of the dog I swear I melted from the cuteness "He looks just like you!" I exclaimed, petting the dog on the head happily "What's his name?"

"Nigou" he said and placed him on his head. He waved at me and Murasakibara "See you tomorrow, I guess" At that moment, my smile faded. He was still upset. He hid it pretty well, but you could just tell if you knew him well enough.

"Bye" I barely whispered and then he opened the door and walked away, Nigou barking happily and wagging his tail.

I turned back and walked towards the table, slumping beside Murasakibara "What a long day" I muttered.

He glanced at me and made a noncommittal 'hn' sound and finished his food. He picked up his tray and threw away his trash and headed for the door.

I sighed and stood up, picking up his forgotten bag of sweets and followed him out.

We were silent as we walked. Murasakibara was rummaging around, trying to find a chocolate bar and I was looking down at the ground, letting all the events of the day catch up to me. I suppose Akashi really finalized everything. He made everything seem finally real.

"Ne, Saku-chin, is this going to be like Teiko?" Murasakibara asked, looking down at me.

I thought for a while, would it be like Teiko? With how much we'd changed throughout the year, I doubted it. I shrugged lightly "Maybe"

He scratched his head "It's going to be weird to go back to Yosen now" he sighed.

I hadn't thought about that. It's going to be hard for them to go back to a school they abandoned. Especially Kuroko.

I stopped walking at the thought of Kuroko. Murasakibara kept walking but paused when he noticed I stopped and looked back at me, confused.

What if...What if Kuroko changes his mind tomorrow and rejoins Seirin? _No_. I won't let that happen. I'm sure my school wouldn't mind if I was absent to visit Seirin for the day.

I took a deep breath as I decided that, that was exactly what I was going to do "How far away is Seirin from my house, do you think?" I asked, my fingers on my chin in thought.

Murasakibara tilted his head in thought "10 minutes if you walk?" he said, sort of unsure.

I nodded and then kept walking, causing him to follow behind me "This is going to be fun" I said softly.

He shrugged "Basketball is always boring" he said. I rolled my eyes, he thinks that now but he'll soon learn how amazing basketball really is.

We skipped over his house so he could walk me the two more blocks to my house. "Thanks, Murasakibara-kun!" I shouted back at him as I walked to the entrance of my house "See you tomorrow"

He waved then slowly walked away, back to his house.

I yawned softly and set out my school uniform for the next day. Even though I wasn't going to my school, I couldn't show up in jeans and a t-shirt.

I went to my bed and fell asleep, tomorrow will be a_ long_ day.

**~*(Time Skip)*~**

I woke up when the alarm I set set off. It was a bit later than I usually woke up but this was about the time Seirin students got up.

I changed into my black and white school uniform. I set my black hair into a high ponytail and grabbed my briefcase like bookbag.

As I was walking out the door a threw a goodbye to my parents and set for Seirin. I was a bit nervous, walking into a school where you know no one and have a completely different uniform that sets you apart immediately is intimidating at best but I need to make sure Kuroko doesn't go back to Seirin.

All the others wouldn't even think about it. Midorima might be tempted, maybe even Kise but they know how much this team could be an improvement for them. Kuroko doesn't quite see that yet.

I neared Seirin, I could almost see it in the distance. More and more of it's students were coming out of houses and walking towards it, most stared at me, probably wondering what I was doing out here and not walking towards me real school.

I brushed their gazes off, I didn't have time for that. I looked around trying to spot the familiar light blue hair.

Kuroko was no where in sight. I frowned but continued walking. I reached Seirin and looked around. It was pretty, I could see what would attract people to go there.

I contemplating on asking a student but with his low presence I doubt they'd even know who he was.

I looked in front of me and saw a boy reading a book, I almost ignored him but then I saw his hair.

Kuroko.

I ran to catch up to him and stopped when I was right next to him "Kuroko" I said with a smile.

He froze when he heard my voice, no doubt recognizing who I was. He looked at me with a disbelieving expression "Sakura-san? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Not my best work but I was kind of having writers block. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

**Give me ideas for future chapters. Review and tell me what you think of the story.**

**Also, I will not be updating until I get 2+ reviews. :)**

**-Chelsea**


End file.
